A potential challenge when using sound damping laminates can involve the matter of attachment, whether it be attachment of the laminate to some support structure or attachment of some device to the laminate. Most sound damping laminates include a pair of rigid layers that sandwich a sound damping adhesive layer. The adhesive layer may experience a stress relaxation or compression set over time. If a nut and bolt are used to attach the sound damping laminate to a support structure, for example, it is possible that the amount torque, pressure, stress and/or fastening force of that attachment can diminish as time goes on. This phenomenon may be caused by the compression that the nut/bolt combination exerts on the sound damping laminate, which can cause the adhesive layer to be slowly squeezed out of the surrounding vicinity over time. The loss of some of the adhesive layer in this area—in addition to other factors such as compression set, stress relaxation, spring back, etc. in the various layers and components involved—can cause the nut/bolt combination to become loose.